On Your Mark (Lyrik)
On Your Mark ist ein Pop/Rock Song zu On Your Mark. Der Originaltext ist von Ryou Aska. Die englische Übersetzung ist von Aardvark Anime Concerts. Japanischer Text (Roumaji) :Soshite bokurawa itsumo no egaoto sugatade :Hokorini mamireta fukuo haratta :Konote wo hanaseba otosae tatenai :Ochiteyuku koinwa nidoto kaeranai :Kimi to boku narande :Yoakeo oinuitemitai jitensha :On Your Mark itsumo :Hashiri daseba. Hayarino kaze ni yarareta :On Your Mark bokura ga soredemo yamenainowa :Yumeno shamen miagete ikesohna kigasurukara :Soshite bokura wa kokoro no, chiisana akichide :Taganii furiotoshita kotobano yudachi :Kimi to boku subeteo :Mitomete shimauni wa mada wakasugiru :On Your Mark itsumo :Hashiri daseba. Hayarino kaze ni yarareta :On Your Mark bokura ga soredemo yamenainowa :Yumeno shamen miagete ikesohna kigasurukara :Soshite bokura wa :On Your Mark, itsumo :Hashiri daseba hayarino kaze ni yarareta :On Your Mark bokura ga soredemo yamenaino wa :Yumenoshamen miagete ikesohna kigasurukara :On Your Mark :Soshite bokurawa... Englische Übersetzung Übersetzt von Aardvark Anime Concerts. :And we, with smiles on our faces, :Brush the dust off of our clothes, :If our hands should let go, it would not make a sound :A coin dropped, noiselessly, never to return :You and me, side by side :Racing the dawn on our bicycles :On Your Mark, let's go :I always seem to catch the flu that's going around :On Your Mark we'll never quit :We look up the hill of dreams, the crest in in sight :And then, in the empty spaces of our hearts :Shooting each other with a hail of words :We can't say the right thing :Like telling time, on a clock with invisible hands, :We're too young to appreciate it, much to our chagrin :On Your Mark, let's go :I always seem to catch the flu that's going around :On Your Mark We'll never quit :We look up the hill of dreams, The crest in in sight :And then :On Your Mark, let's go :I always catch the flu that's going around :On Your Mark We can't lose this one :Because our hearts are called together as one :On Your Mark :Get, Set, Go Deutsche Übersetzung Übersetzt von Panda-Nin am 14.11.2012. Wir mit Lächeln im Gesicht, Stauben den Dreck von uns ab, Wenn unsere Hand ausrutscht, verursacht es keinen Ton, Eine Münze fällt -geräuschlos- ohne Rückkehr Du und ich, Seite an Seite Sausen die Dämmerung entgegen auf unsere Fahrräder On Your Mark, lass uns gehen Ich scheine immer den Flair herum zu fangenMetapher für Neustart oder Neubeginn On Your Mark, wir werden nicht aufhören Wir schauen auf zum Hügel der Träume - Den Gipfel in Sichtweite Dann in der Leere unsere Herzens Steinigenoder gegen prallen wir gegenseitig mit Wortgehagel Uns fehlen die richtige Worte Wie das Sagen der Zeit auf einer Uhr ohne Zeiger, Wie waren zu jung es wertzuschätzen, viel zum Ärgernis On Your Mark, lass uns gehen Ich scheine immer den Flair herum zu fangen On Your Mark, wir werden nicht aufhören Wir schauen auf zum Hügel der Träume - Den Gipfel in Sichtweite Dann On Your Mark, lass uns gehen Ich fange immer den Flair On Your Mark, wir können dies Eine nicht verlieren Weil unsere Herzen uns zu Einem macht On Your Mark Bekommenoder: Nehmen, Setzenoder: Stellen, Gehen Anmerkungen Kategorie:Lieder